Gary Mitnick
Character Gary Mitnick Appearance(s): Heists Also known as: Dick, Chump, Plastic Pusher, Mitdick Status: Alive Date of Birth: July 13th, 1968 Place of birth: Undisclosed location Nationality: American Main affiliation: Multiplayer Protagonist Gary Mitnick is a key character in the Heists pack and the hacker for all heists. Background Gary was born in an undisclosed location in America on July 13th, 1968. He first started learning the intricacies of computers and electronics when he was 16 years old. Over the years, he learned more about how to exploit weaknesses and how to social engineer specific people. It wasn't until he became 23 before he would be hired by Fruit computers. He would later be disbanded for attempting to release the Source Code of the iFruit Operating System (iFruit OS). Facade Hacking Fiasco of 1998 January 27th, 1998. Gary is one of three people who successfully hacked into the Facade Network, the only thing that sets him apart is that he's the only person to still live after the event. He managed to download an unreleased version of their operating system. The OS is later leaked onto numerous websites and Facade's stock severely plummeted. Stockholders backed off and the Board of Directors was not happy, thus sending Facade Corporation into bankruptcy. Facade sent numerous people out to take care of Gary along with the other two hackers. He got away in time, while his online friends weren't so lucky. Whether or not they are actually dead or are being held captive remains unknown. The news networks around the world referred to Gary by his online name, eHero. Maze Bank Attack of 2003 Gary made his latest move towards the Maze Bank in 2003. He, along with several accomplices from an underground hacker network, broke into the Maze Bank network and stole several Gigabytes worth of personal information. This attack did not go unnoticed and gained the attention of the United States Government. The FIB would quickly go after Gary and the rest of crew shortly after the attack. Gary was later offered a sum of $5,000,000 to help the FIB stop his accomplices and stop his attacks to keep his freedom. He agrees, but the process is far too dangerous. When helping the FIB take down the underground network, he ended up destroying the largest hacking community on the internet alone. Several hundred hackers were arrested (and killed in rare cases). Life after 2003 Gary became an icon of technological advancement around the world, but his fame would eventually simmer down. After participating in a few choppy infomercials with other has-been celebrities, his fame and fortune declined and lost all hopes of money and power. Not much is known from this point until 2015. Life during the events of UnLocked Heists After moving to Los Santos, he realized the large amount of money being thrown left and right in the criminal underworld. A large amount of which was being directed towards the Multiplayer Protagonist. He eventually contacts the Multiplayer Protagonist and offers to help them gain more money by being the hacker for high-dollar heists. He would then proceed to pull off numerous heists with the Multiplayer Protagonist and receive large payouts, finally attaining the money he always desired. Life after the events of UnLocked Heists Gary managed to also meet a new contact, Denis Cravic, sometime in late 2015. After Denis's partnership ended with fellow hacker Lester Crest, Gary picked up Denis soon after and was recruited to help carry out Gary's hacking activities in Liberty City. After the series of cyber-criminal activity in Liberty State, Gary and Denis parted ways under the threat of being persecuted by Spark Corporation.